Christmas Peace
by rissapotter32
Summary: It's a hectic day at the Potter home...Christmas Eve get togther. Can they survive?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my holiday present to you! P.S. Please do not be mad for one of the parts I'm putting in the story!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the characters in this story except for the kids and the plot! JK Rowling owns everyone else!**

Snow fell gracefully on the white ground of the Potter household. Colorful lights covered the bushes and the roof of the large house. The mailbox a the street had green and red weaving around the pole. The front yard showed signs of a snowball fight and a clumsy snowman sat in the middle of the yard. The newly shoveled pathway led the way to a brightly decorated front porch. It seemed so peaceful compared to the happily buzzing neighborhood. It was quite the different view when you stepped inside.

"Mooooooooooom! Look what David did!" Lilly Potter screamed as she ran into the kitchen. Hermione Potter looked up from her baking frenzy. Lilly was covered in tinsel from head to to...and it was sticking. Hermione groaned and slammed her fist in the dough.

"David James Potter! Please stay away from the tree!" she yelled. Lilly humphed and stalked of. A cry came from the family room. Hermione quickly wiped her hands and ran into the room. A little boy sat on the floor surrounded by a pile of dirt. Hermione frowned and flipped a towel from her apron pocket. She bent down to wipe of the little boy's face.

"Jack, where on earth did you get this hon?" she mumbled. She flicked her wand and the dirt disappeared.

"Mom! My toy is broken!" a little 7 year old boy cried from the doorway. Hermione looked up and saw a teary eyed Ben holding a broken train. She frowned and stood, putting Jack on her hip she used her other arm to reach for the toy. The boy quietly handed to her.

"Oh Ben, how bout' you put it in your room and daddy will fix it when he gets back" she said gently. He nodded and grabbed it, rushing up the stairs and colliding into Teddy Lupin.

"Woah tiger! Take it easy!" he exclaimed, grabbing the boy's shoulder's to steady him. Ben nodded and ran upstairs. Teddy shook his head and leaped down the last step. Hermione looked at him relieved.

"Teddy, could you take Jack upstairs and help him put his nice outfit on? It's hanging in the boy's bathroom." she asked desperately. Teddy nodded and took the boy.

"Aunt Hermione? Are you okay?" he asked uncertainly. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, I just-Where's Harry?" she said pondering. Teddy shrugged and bolted up the stairs holding Jack giggling on his shoulder's. Hermione sighed and plopped down on the chair sitting next to the front door. She ran a hand through her tamed and highlighted hair. As she sat, she pondered over what had happened the past years.

Harry and Hermione had begun going out just after graduation. 2 years later he proposed. Three years later they got Lillian Grace Potter and David James Potter who are now 11. Next came Benjamen Charlie Potter, presently 7. Another 4 years passed and Jack Harry Potter arrived, he is now 3. Jessica Elizabeth Potter was the newest addition to the family, at 6 months today. Teddy was now 16 years old. After his grandmother died Harry, being his godfather, took in the young boy to add to the family. It helped immensely that they lived in a 10 bedroom home.

Ron and Luna got married soon after Harry and Hermione and have three kids. Luna ended up asking Ron to marry her, bloody git. Their kids are Fredrick Mica Weasley-11 years old, Danny Warren Weasley-7, and Arthur Henry Weasley-4. They have a baby girl on the way as well.

Ginny and Draco got married before all of them. Right after she graduated actually. They soon got Allison Alisa Malfoy-11 and Trent Dennis Malfoy-8.

Yes, one big happy family, not blood or biologically of course. Hermione was broken out of her daydream by the large front door flying open and snow poured into the foyer. Harry's raven blac hair had snow in it and his emerald green eyes shined happily.

"DADDY!" Lilly screamed running into the room. Harry dropped his packages and swept up his small girl.

"Hey bunny. Were you good?" he asked squeezing her before letting her down. Lilly nodded vigorously and skipped into the other room. Hermione wearily stood up and fell into his warm embrace.

"You're late" she mumbled into his chest. He chuckled and gave her a peck.

"Potter's are never late, everyone else is just early" he joked, picking up Hermione and spinning her. She shrieked and laughed.

"Harry! Everyone is going to be here soon! I need to get the kids dressed and set the table and bake the-" Hermione shrieked and pulled away from Harry.

"The cookies! I forgot!" she yelled and ran to the kitchen door. Harry watched amused at the chaos of his large home. David and Ben were attempting to hang the garland from the balcony, Lilly was putting extra ornaments on the tree, Jesse was probably sleeping, and Teddy and Jack were sitting on the floor playing mini-quid ditch. David was hanging yet another Christmas card to the doorway. He happily jogged over to the family room. Lilly was reaching up to place the glass star on the tree. She shrieked when she almost lost her balance on her broom and the star slipped.

"No!" she screamed. Harry shot forward and grabbed it about an inch before it hit the ground. Lilly sighed in relief as he levitated it to the top. She lowered her broom and touched the ground again.

"Thanks dad! I'm going to go help mum!" she said, running into the kitchen. Harry shook his head and remembered the bag he dropped at the door. Running back and picking it up, he smirked as he looked inside. Quickly hiding it in the hall closet, he went to the large kitchen where chaos was ensuing.

Lilly and Hermione were standing at the counter, bumping into each other in their hast to finish cooking. Teddy, Jack, David, and Ben were having a flour fight and Harry could faintly hear Jesse screaming from the adjourned sitting room. Suddenly a crash sounded through out the kitchen. It was dead quiet. Harry's jaw dropped and he stepped towards his three year old son who looked in awe at what he did. Sitting on the table was a sculpture of an owl...made of flour.

"At least we know he's not a squib" Teddy said. Heads turned towards him. "Sorry"

"Let's just finish, erm, cooking" Hermione breathed, resuming her beating on the dough. Harry regained his body and swept his son up.

"He made an owl!" He yelled. Jack laughed and rubbed his flour covered hands in his dad's hair. David and Ben snickered when they saw Harry's hair turn white. Teddy tapped Hermione on the shoulder and pointed to Harry. Hermione screamed.

"Jack! Stop that right now!" she yelled. Harry stopped bouncing.

"What's he doing?" he asked. Lilly giggled.

"Well dad, let's just say you're aging early" Lilly said. Harry laughed and pulled Jack down. He flicked his hand and all the boy's hair resembled a white Christmas tree. Hermione and Lilly's hair had turned a bright green. Hermione breathed in loudly and pointed towards the door.

"All boys that live under this roof, go upstairs and wash up...and dress nice. Now" she said sternly. The boys hung their heads and slowly walked from the room. Lilly sighed.

"Mum?"

"Yes dear"

"I'm being raised in a home of morons" she mumbled. Hermione let out a laugh and waved her wand, correcting their hair color. She wrapped Lilly in a hug.

"Honey, I'm the mother of them, that's worse" she sighed, rubbing her daughters back. Lilly laughed and pulled away.

"But who says we can't have fun?" she asked. Hermione caught the sneaky glint in her eye and winked. The two woman went to work on their revenge on the Potter boys. **(A/N: Teddy's last name is Lupin but he calls himself a "Potter Boy" ;-))**

"Uncle Harry, Does she really want us to wear this?" Teddy asked holding up the sweater vest. Harry glanced up from straighting his tie and grimaced at the green and red sweater vests that Teddy and the boys were sporting.

"No godson _or_ son of mine thats for sure" he said. With a flick of his wand the boys were wearing nice fitting polo's with faded jeans. Teddy nodded approvingly in the full length mirror.

"Nice" he mumbled. Harry puffed out his chest.

"Now let's go show those ladies who's the boss of the house" he commanded. The boys nodded and shot out of the room. Harry bolted after them just in time to see Teddy and David were sliding down the banister and the two younger boys were clambering down the stairs. They shot into the kitchen and Harry heard Lilly scream.

"I didn't mean like that" Harry mumbled.

"HARRY!" Hermione's voice screeched through the house. Harry winced. He was in trouble. When he entered the kitchen, he noticed Lilly was painted red and green. Hermione was wearily putting together the dinner plates. She glared at Harry and held the plates out to Teddy.

"Teddy set out the plates, David put out the napkins, and Ben you put out the utensils" she said hoarsely. Lilly rubber her mother's back and glared daggers at her father. Jesse cried from her crib.

"I'll go get Jesse mum" Lilly said quietly. Hermione nodded.

"Lil, wait!" she suddenly said. Lilly turned and Hermione waved her wand. Lilly was dressed in a dark green silk dress that reached her knees. Her brown hair was pulled up in a loose flip ponytail and silver bells dangled from her newly pierced ears.

"Thanks mum, I'll go get Jesse dressed" she said happily, skipping to the small sitting room. Hermione smiled weakly and clutched the edge of the counter for support. Harry stepped forward.

"So, did the healer reply?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded and wiped her eye. Harry frowned.

"Is everything okay?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head and reached up to touch his cheek.

"It's not okay..." she trailed of and Harry's frown deepened," It's _perfect_!" she squealed. Harry grinned and playfully hit her cheek with his forefinger.

"That is one dirty trick!" he grumbled happily. Hermione smirked and wrapped her arms around his head.

"You know, the baby room has to go up soon. Let's put it next to Lilly's room, seeing as my little girl could use a good big sister just like Jesse did"

Harry smiled showing his pearly white teeth.

"It's a girl?" he exclaimed. Hermione giggled and brought him into a kiss. Harry deepened the kiss and Hermione was backed up against the counter. She lifted her legs up and fastened them around his waist. Harry propped her butt on the counter and leaned forward, tangling his hands in Hermione's hair. He ran his tongue across her lips, begging to enter. She smiled against his lips and granted entrance. Their oxygen began getting low and Hermione broke the kiss.

"Just as addicting as you were at 17" she breathed. Harry smirked.

"You know, the kids are all busy" he whispered huskily. Hermione smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. The doorbell rang and she pulled away, slipping of the counter and pushing Harry back to brush of her blouse and jeans. Harry looked at her in a pout and folded his arms.

"Ha! I get dressed and you play host!" she smirked.

"Hey! I don't want to!" he pouted. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"If you do, I'll give you an early present tonight" she whispered before rushing up the stairs to their bedroom. Harry reddened and ran to the foyer. He flung open the door to see Ron Weasley glaring at him.

"Oi! What took you so long mate!" Ron yelled above the wind. Luna smacked him over the head and pulled her children inside. Ron was wearing a red sweater and black jeans. Luna was wearing a dress that came down to her knees. It was white and fully covered her 9 month pregnant belly. She was wearing white flats to comfort her swollen feet.

"Hey! Love what was that for!" Ron protested, following her. She rolled her eyes and helped take of the boys coats.

"Wheres David?" Fred asked eagerly. Harry chuckled.

"David and Ben are in their rooms and Jack is in the toy room" he said. The three boys grinned as two flew up the stairs and one waddled to the toy room. Ron laughed.

"We do have quite a polite family don't we?" he asked. That earned him another smack.

"Ronald! We _are_ a polite family!" she said.

"You guys done standing in the foyer?" Hermione asked. The three adults looked up at the staircase. Harry's mouth dropped. Hermione was wearing a light green dress that hugged her in the all the right places. The spaghetti straps were covered by a thin shaw. She was also wearing small green heels. Luna smiled.

"Hermione! It's good to see you!" she squealed. Hermione laughed and ran down the last few steps to pull Luna into a hug.

"I haven't seen you in like 3 months! What's been up?" she asked. Luna opened her mouth to answer when the front door shot open. Snow flew in as Allison Malfoy shot through the front door and up the stairs. She didn't even bother to say hello to the people standing in the foyer. A yell was heard from upstairs and Allison screamed, then laughed soon after.

"Allison! What did I tell you!" Ginny yelled, trudging through the front door. Trent and Draco followed soon after. Ginny was wearing a blue sweater with little penguins on it and black dress pants, complete with the black heels. Draco was sporting a polo shirt similar to Harry's and faded black jeans,.

"Long time no see Gin" Hermione commented. Ginny spun around and squealed.

"Hermione! Luna! Oh my goodness look at your belly!" she exclaimed, running over and placing her hands on Luna's protruding belly. Luna smiled.

"How about we go into the kitchen and leave the men to...erm...do nothing I guess" Hermione asked. Ginny and Luna nodded and followed Hermione into the kitchen. Draco's mouth hung open.

"What are we? Ducks?" he asked loudly. The mother's laughed and Ginny stuck her head out.

"No, your geese" she giggled and closed the door. Draco pouted and Ron frowned.

"She was raised wrong" he mumbled. Harry laughed.

"Hey guys, I think the big game is on the telly" he said. Draco and Ron looked at him.

"Irish vs. American tonight?" Ron asked. Harry nodded.

"It's on!" Draco yelled. The three men raced to the family room and managed to flip on the telly before all the kids joined them on the floor. Harry quietly counted them from his place on the comfy chair. Teddy, David, Lilly, Ben, Jack, Jesse, Fred, Danny, Arthur, Allison, and Trent. Yes, that was 11. Not counting Teddy's girlfriend who should be here any minute. Harry could hear Hermione, Luna, and Ginny busy making the rest of the food in the kitchen. The doorbell ran and Teddy jumped up to get it. Natalie Longbottom stepped through the doorway and shook her head letting her dark brown hair fall around her face. Teddy gave her a kiss and led her to the room where Harry gave her a hug.

"Think you can handle this big family?" he asked teasingly. She laughed and wrapped an arm around Teddy.

"I think I can manage" she giggled. Teddy laughed and they sat down on the love-seat together. Ginny came into the room wiping her hands on a towel.

"Dinner's ready" she said happily. The large group of people followed her into the dining room where Hermione was already sitting next to Harry's seat. The little kids squealed when they saw the ornaments with their names on them sitting on their plates. The adults sat down at one end of the table while the kids sat at the other end. Luna came in carrying the last piece of their dinner. The turkey. Ron licked his lips and sat down at his spot. Harry smiled and sat at the head of the table, reaching over and stroking Hermione's hand. She smiled weakly and stroked his cheek.

"Let's eat!" Hermione suddenly yelled out. The parents, Teddy, and Natalie waited patiently as the smaller kids jumped at the food.

"At least they are eating" Harry said. Hermione giggled and patted his arm. Dinner began and it was going rather well. Harry, Ron, and Draco were talking about their jobs while Hermione, Luna, and Ginny talked about the new school term. Soon enough the kids had left the table to go to the basement.

"Herms, why are you so...so...glowy?" Ron asked, oblivious to the stares he was getting. The table got quiet and Teddy stared at his adoptive aunt with a worried look. Harry and Hermione exchanged glances then clutched hands on the table top.

"I...we need to tell you something" Hermione said quietly. Harry squeezed her hand. Hermione smiled weakly and brushed a stray hair out of her face.

"I'm having a baby" she squealed. Ginny, Luna, and Natalie screamed and jumped up, giving Hermione a hug. Ron's jaw dropped.

"Hermione just had Jesse 6 months ago! SIX!" Ron exclaimed.

"I think the bloke has an addiction" Draco mumbled. Harry looked wildly at him.

"What?"

"Mrs. Hermione J. Potter"

"I got to admit Harry, he's right" Teddy pointed out. Harry glared at his godson.

"Thanks for that mate" he mumbled. Teddy grinned.

"Your welcome!"

"Come on boys, let's go watch that game" Ginny said. The group of boys joyfully followed her into the family room where everyone else was waiting. David, Lilly, Fred, and Allison were all sitting on the mini couch next to the tree, Ben, Danny, Trent, Jack, and Arthur were sitting on the bean bags set out on the floor, Teddy and Natalie were curled up on the love-seat, the adults took up the large couch and Jesse sat in the bouncy swing hanging next to the couch.

"Alright, get ready!" Harry bellowed as the TV flipped on the the World Cup Game.

"I think it turned out well" Hermione concluded as she plopped down next to Harry. She had a cup of cocoa clutched in her hand as they wrapped up in a blanket across from the fire. It had taken 2 hours after the Weasley's and Malfoy's left to get all six kids in bed. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her.

"I think it was too, especially after we ended up turning of the game to play games" he said thoughtfully. Hermione giggled.

"Yes, that was fun"

"Kids go down well?"

"Do they ever?" Hermione sighed contently and leaned her head on Harry's shoulder. He put his chin on her head.

"I love having a big family" he whispered. Hermione looked up at him.

"You think we can make it till the last kid grows up and leaves?" she asked. He nodded.

"We have to, they're our family. And the person who gave that to me is the most wonderful person on Earth" he mumbled.

"That's rubbish Harry...I love you" Hermione whispered.

"I love you too sweetie" Harry whispered back. The two leaned together and happily looked at the fire, letting the Christmas peace sneak in. The house was quiet. The tree glistened and the fire crackled. Upstairs the children slept soundly, waiting for Santa. And finally, if a person was walking past the large home, it was just as peaceful inside the home as it looked outside. It was perfect.

**Did you like it? It took me FOREVER! Yeah, so please review, I like reviews, they are nice! So pretty please! OH, and one more thing...**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Have a great Christmas!**

**Rissa**


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE!

Hey guys! I forgot to put this on my story but this is the first in a lot of one shot's about my version of the Harry Potter family. Here's the info on their families:**

* * *

**

**Potter Family:**

**Harry James Potter- auror at the MoM**

**Hermione Jane Granger-Potter- teacher at Hogwarts**

**Children-**

**Teddy Remus Lupin-Potter (adopted)-16**

**David James- 11**

**Lillian Grace- 11**

**Benjamen Charlie- 7**

**Jack Harry- 3**

**Jessica Elizabeth- 6 months**

**Alissa Jane- no age confirmed, not born yet**

**Weasley Family:**

**Ronald Bilius Weasley- star chaser for the Chudley Cannons**

**Luna Lovegood-Weasley- head of the Quibbler, and owner**

**Children-**

**Fredrick Mica-11**

**Danny Warren- 7**

**Arthur Henry- 4**

**Amarosa Marie- 3 months**

**Malfoy Family:**

**Draco Lucius Malfoy- auror at MoM**

**Ginerva Molly Malfoy- owns a fashion boutique in Diagon Alley**

**Children-**

**Allison Alisa- 11**

**Trent Dennis- 8

* * *

**

**There you go! The **

stories will be

about all these families in different one shots. Kinda like a TV show series! Keep an eye out! 

**Rissa**


End file.
